


Cum and White Lace

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji should have known something was off when Yu brought him tulle and Chantilly lace and lingerie patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum and White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for DarkChibiShadow.

Kanji should have known something was off when Yu brought him tulle and Chantilly lace and lingerie patterns.  He had assumed that it might have been armor for the girls for their TV world training sessions, or maybe a gift for Yu's girlfriend (Kanji didn't know if Yu had a girlfriend, but honestly, he probably did).

 

What should have tipped Kanji off was that the proportions Yu asked for were decidedly masculine.

 

And that was how Kanji found himself staring as Yu showed off his new thong and garter belt with thigh-high stockings.

 

“Doesn't it look nice, Kanji?” Yu asked with a smile.

 

The bridal white blended seamlessly with Yu's pale, unblemished skin.

 

“It fits perfectly!  I guess what they say about a good tailor is true.”

 

Only the contours of Yu's muscles, hard against the soft, tight fabric, provided any shading.

 

“I really think you should consider going to a fashion college!  There must be some good ones in Japan…”

 

The pleated tulle thong panties were a size too small (did Yu do that on purpose?), and Yu's flaccid penis could just barely be seen, a small wet spot of precum placed right at the little satin bow.

 

“Ah, Kanji, look at that…”

 

Kanji felt before he saw his erection straining against his pants.

 

Yu knelt down between Kanji's legs and spread them apart.  “Why don't you let me help you with that?”

 

Kanji shuddered and groaned as his penis was freed from his pants, twitching in the cool air for only a second before the tip was swallowed down Yu's hot, wet mouth.  Yu slid slowly down, inch after inch disappearing past the tight ring of his lips until he had all of Kanji's dick down his throat.  Then he began to go back up, keeping his tongue pressed hard against the ventral side of Kanji's penis the entire way, slowly, slowly, pulling off with a pop.

 

With just his thumb and index finger, Yu rubbed at the bit of Kanji's cockhead still covered by foreskin before using his other hand to pull it down completely, the pink glans shiny with spit and precum.

 

Kanji looked down.  Yu's erection tented his panties, the head pushing at the elastic of the waistband so the entire penis was visible from above.

 

And now Yu was talking leisurely licks at Kanji's slit, taking care to purse and close his lips after each swipe, lightly sucking on the head and drawing yet more precum into his mouth.  Yu licked his lips and smiled up at Kanji.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Yu asked.

 

Kanji swallowed and nodded.

 

Yu stood up, sliding his hands down the straps of his underwear.  “Do you want them on or off?”

 

“O-on, please…”

 

Yu turned around and bent over, pulling the panties just low enough to expose the cleft of his ass, the straps still tight around his thighs.  He spread his ass cheeks wide, revealing a small circular tab poking out of his asshole.

 

Kanji reached over with trembling fingers, grasped the tab, and pulled.

 

The golf ball-sized beads came out one at a time, six in total and drenched in lubricant, Yu's asshole holding tight on to each one until at last he was empty and quivering, some of the excess lube dripping down his perineum and balls, staining the carpet beneath him.

 

“Don't worry about being gentle,” Yu said, just a second before Kanji jammed his still hard cock in.

 

The entry was easy, well-slicked and prepared as Yu was, and Kanji did not slow down after the initial thrust.  Kanji bent over as well, his chest pressed tight against Yu's back so that he could put all his focus into fucking Yu's ass.

 

Kanji nearly choked when Yu pulled away, the sudden chill hitting his cock hard, but he didn't need to wait long.  Yu maneuvered Kanji onto his back, then sat himself back down on Kanji's dick; between the withdrawal and the return, the thread of lube connecting Kanji's cock to Yu's ass did not break.

 

Now Yu's panties were completely see-through from the precum, the head red from the friction.  Kanji reached up between Yu's legs, into the underwear to grab Yu's cock.  It was hot, as Kanji expected, and slick.  Kanji began moving Yu's dick up and down, rubbing the head against the fabric.

 

Yu's eyes widened and he threw his head back, teeth clenched in an effort not to cry out.  Kanji grinned and continued his assault, moving Yu's cock in circles, fast and lazy, the slit growing more pronounced through the panties, precum now beading through them, Yu's ass squeezing tighter with each second.

 

Yu came first and he didn't try to hold back his scream, the panties slipping down just in time for each scalding hot rope of cum to shoot out onto Kanji's chest, the rest dribbling onto Kanji's thumb and belly.

 

The remained in that position for a few minutes, taking that time to catch their breath.

 

“Hey,” Yu said, “did you cum?”

 

Kanji looked to his side.  “N-no, not yet.”

 

Yu smiled.  “Then I'm not doing my job, am I?”  He stood up, Kanji's still half-hard cock sliding out of him with some ease.

 

“You know,” Yu said, “I wasn't kidding.  I think you're a great designer.”

 

Kanji blushed and smiled in spite of himself, trying not to look at Yu's now-likely-ruined accessories.

 

“But you know,” Yu said, getting on all fours and leaning over Kanji, “I think you should make something for yourself so we can make this a proper wedding night…”


End file.
